


Wipe Off That Makeup

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Revenge Era, Smut, my first ever attempt at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just couldn't seem to get his makeup right, so he asks Gerard for some help, and blowjobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Off That Makeup

I threw down my eyeliner in disgust and began scrubbing furiously at my face, trying to erase the crooked Xs I had attempted to draw over my eyes. I just couldn't seem to get them right today, and it was driving me crazy.

"Gee - can you come in here?" I called out loudly, hoping he didn't have his "shut the fuck up" headphones in at the moment.

"Yeah Frank - what is it?" Gerard poked his gorgeous head into the door of the tour bus, his hair and makeup already flawless as usual.

"I can't seem to get my makeup right, and I really want it to look good for the show tonight," I pouted sullenly.

"Well no wonder you keep messing up using that little hand mirror! Get your pretty face in the bathroom and I will fix it for you."

"I swear we should all pay you extra for doubling as our makeup artist," I joked as I followed Gerard into the small bathroom at the back of the bus.

"You couldn't afford me." Gerard flipped his hair in his usually sassy way, and I had to keep my arms pinned to my sides to prevent myself from running my fingers through his ebony locks or something else just as stupid that I would regret later.

Gerard motioned me over to the sink and I hopped up obediently. As he was turned around digging through his makeup bag, I shamelessly ogled his ass...I mean - how could I not?

Okay I have to come clean...at least in my mind anyway. I have had a crush on Gerard for about three years now, and I have been too much of a pansy to do anything about it.

All I have to show for my obsession was a few stolen kisses on stage, which probably didn't mean anything to Gerard, but I treasured every single one like it was a priceless gem, and I would pull up the memory of them whenever I was feeling down.

Lately it was getting harder to keep my feelings to myself...I felt like I had a rubber band pressed around my heart, and if I didn't release some of the tension soon, I was going to explode.

I kept telling myself I would reveal my feelings for him as soon as the right moment came up, but it never seemed like the perfect time to divulge my secret crush on him. I mean - what if he was disgusted by me? What if he decided he couldn't work with me anymore and kicked me out of the band? I just couldn't risk ruining the good thing we had going...even though I would give up anything to be with Gerard, I had to put the band first.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Gerard tilting my head closer to him so he could begin redrawing my trademark Xs. Oh god - this could be bad...the angle he had my head in forced me to stare right into his gorgeous hazel eyes. I always thought hazel was such a boring eye color until I met Gerard, now I was pretty sure it was the most beautiful shade in the world.

He licked his lips absentmindedly as he applied my makeup, and I was forced to bite down on my own lip to suppress a groan from escaping.

"Frankie - don't do that to me..." Gerard whispered softly.

"Do what?" I was genuinely confused by his statement...I mean - I was just sitting here.

"Bite your lip like that."

"Oh sorry - it's just a nervous habit. I'll stop if it bothers you." I released my lip from in between my teeth, even though I still didn't understand why it bugged Gerard so much.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Gee - are you okay?" He was acting really weird...well weirder than usual, and I was worried that he might have taken something to get through the show.

"Yeah - I am fine...I mean - no I'm not...oh fuck it!"

Before I could begin to comprehend what was happening, Gerard dropped the eyeliner and pressed me against the mirror so hard, I was worried it would crack, but as soon as he shoved his lips against mine in a rough kiss, I completely forgot about the mirror's potential danger, and everything else for that matter.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I forgot how to move for a split second, but my fuzzy brain finally caught on, and I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster.

Because I was still sitting on the sink, I took full advantage of my position and wrapped my short legs around Gerard's waist, pulling him even closer to me in the process. In response, he ground his crotch against mine, causing me to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. Gerard considered that his invitation to slip his tongue into my mouth (and let's be honest - he never needed one in the first place) which I welcomed eagerly.

This was hands down the best kiss of my life, better than all of those stage kisses combined into one. Half of my mind wanted to ask Gerard what had come over him, and if this meant anything at all, and the other half of my brain was telling me to shut the fuck up and keep kissing Gerard as long as he would let me.

As his tongue explored my mouth, I hesitantly clasped my hands around his neck, his long black hair brushed against my fingers every time he moved, and I found it enchanting.

"Hold on," he smirked as he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air and shell shocked to boot, but all he did was close and lock the bathroom door before returning to me and melding his mouth back to mine as if he never wanted to stop.

Slowly he moved away from my swollen lips and began to travel down my neck, spending extra time on my scorpion tattoo. Oh god - this felt amazing...I couldn't keep my hands still, and they found themselves wandering under the hem of Gerard's shirt, marveling in the feeling of his skin against mine. Taking my hint, Gerard quickly relieved himself of his t-shirt, and I copied his actions.

I had to take a moment to admire his flawless body, and it seemed he did the same to my scrawny one. Usually I was incredibly self-conscious, but right now I was way too horny to care that I was shirtless in front of my best friend/maybe fuck buddy, if this goes where I hoped it would.

Gerard returned to what he had started before we began undressing, and I knew I was going to have some new purple marks on my neck when this was over. My jeans were uncomfortably tight by this point, and if my dick didn't get some attention soon, I was going to come in my pants.

Apparently Gerard was not only an amazing kisser, but a mind reader as well, because his beautiful artist hands found my zipper and deftly undid both it and the button as I sighed in appreciation. Even just the slight friction of my boxers against my erection was driving me crazy, and I whimpered softly to myself.

"Shush Frankie - I am going to take care of you."

I was surprised I didn't come on the spot...hearing Gerard say those words was a dream come true. Cautiously he inched my boxers down my legs until I was buck ass naked on our bathroom sink...was this all some crazy fantasy my mind had concocted, because this literally could not be happening. Then Gerard wrapped his slender fingers around my cock, and I was convinced that this was reality, because if this was a dream, I would have woken up by now, with soiled sheets to boot.

" _Gee_..." I groaned loudly as he began to slowly move his hand up and down. I pumped my hips against his hand, trying to speed him up, but he continued his torturous pace.

"Do you want more Frankie?" he asked breathlessly.

I was speechless at this point, all I could manage to do was nod my head frantically. My cock was throbbing so hard it was borderline painful, and I needed my release, but instead of increasing his pace, Gerard stopped moving his hand altogether and began suckling my neck again. Inch by inch he trailed lower until he was at my chest; using his tongue, he lavished each of my nipples as if they were the sweetest delicacies.

My head dropped down onto his shoulder, and I was panting so hard I was getting lightheaded. Just when I was about to beg him to continue stroking my attention seeking friend, he dropped to his knees and drew my swollen erection into his mouth.

I whimpered pathetically as his sweet lips began to work up and down, and I thought I would die from the sensation of being encased by his fuckable mouth. I tried to stop myself from bucking upward, but it was impossible not to, so I threaded my hands through his silky hair and thrust harder, needing more of his wet heat around me.

Like a freaking pro, he took all I could give and then some; he was like a porn star or something, and I seriously doubted that he possessed a gag reflex.

Using his tongue, he circled the base of my cock, and then moved to the tip, licking the slit tenderly. I couldn't take it anymore, this felt better than anything in the world, and as much as I wanted to prolong this moment, my body had other ideas.

"Gerard - I'm gonna come..." I moaned my warning just in time for him to encase me again as I ejaculated deep in his throat.

I was gripping his hair so hard, I would have been worried about hurting him if I could form a coherent thought besides " _oh my fucking god - this feels so good_ ". Gerard seemed completely unfazed though, he simply swallowed every last drop until I collapsed back onto the sink, shaking from the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Holy shit - that was amazing," I gushed when I could finally form words again. Gerard grinned down at me, his hazel eyes sparkling with joy.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"Now let me return the favor." I began unbuttoning his obnoxiously tight jeans eagerly.

"Frankie - I don't know if we have time, the show is scheduled to start soon," Gerard protested.

"Well it looks like we will be going on late then," I smirked as I divested him of the rest of his clothing.


End file.
